


Up All Night

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [16]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: (Platonically) - Freeform, Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Insomnia, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: "Vie knew Dan wasn’t really a morning person, but this was getting ridiculous."





	

Vie knew Dan wasn’t really a morning person, but this was getting ridiculous. She’d wanted to be there when he got up, so she’d texted Brian that she was going to work from home for a bit so that if he went to the office, he didn’t worry. (Though, since she’d started working for Ninja Sex Party, she learned that the office was basically only for business; Brian and Dan did most of their work elsewhere.) She’d even got a chance to do some editing for her channel and upload a video, which was usually something she could only do in the evenings. It was almost 1pm, and Danny still wasn’t up yet.

Vie walked resolutely to the door of her bedroom, intending right then and there to wake up Dan, preferably by bouncing onto the bed and jostling him out of his dreams, but in the doorway, she stopped.

Dan’s ever-present stubble usually demanded attention if his hair didn’t first, but in the dim light, Vie could’ve sworn that he looked slightly pale, the bags under his eyes slightly more pronounced. The two of them didn’t always spend their nights together, and it had been a few days since they’d been able to sleep together. Something felt…off.

Vie frowned. She had to get the charger for her camera anyway, and it was actually quite close to Danny’s sleeping form. She crept into the room and knelt down, fiddling with the cord and struggling due to the low light; her blinds were closed. As she was untangling it, she heard Danny’s breathing pattern shift. Good; he was waking up. Vie sat on the floor, tilting her head up towards the bed and watching as Dan pushed himself up, stretching like a cat and grunting with the effort. He flopped down onto his stomach, rubbing his eyes, and started slightly when he noticed Vie watching him.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Vie purred, tilting her head up so she could rest her forehead against his. “Or, should I say, afternoon.”

Danny smiled dozily, tilting away from her to yawn so she didn’t have to smell his morning breath. “Hiya. What time ‘s it?”

Vie uncurled from the floor and playfully leaned over him to check the clock on her bedside table. “1:05,” she announced.

“Mmm,” Danny yawned. “Good thing I don’t have anything to do today.”

“How can you have nothing to do? You’re always busy.” Vie pushed herself off from the bed, trying not to sound accusatory. After all, she couldn’t judge; she was just as busy.

“I schedule me days for myself,” Dan yawned. “Otherwise, I’d burn out.”

Vie rolled her shoulders. The only times she took for herself to not work were concerts, cons, or sick days. She thrived on being busy. “Breakfast?”  


“Yes please. Eggs?”

“You got it, champ.” Vie kissed his cheek as he finally got out of bed. She was still worried about him being in bed this long, but now that she knew he had all day to talk, the Inquisition could wait.

~

Dan sat back and muffled a burp, sighing in contentment. After Arin’s truly spectacular eggs, Vie’s were the next best, in his opinion. Maybe it was that natural French omelet proficiency, or maybe it was magic, but whatever it was, she could cook some mean eggs. And he really appreciated it, especially if he was basically going to be underfoot today. “Those were delicious. Thanks, Bugaboo.”

Vie smiled at him. “You’re welcome.” She turned away pretty quickly, absently tidying up, and Dan could sense that not all was well in Vietopia. It wasn’t like her to shut him out, unless she was trying to puzzle out how to say something. It was so interesting to him that Vie could simultaneously be mysterious and open at once, unattainable and vulnerable. Maybe that’s what had initially drawn him to her, until they’d finally collided like matching magnet poles.

Thanks to some coffee, he was awake now, so he was ready to actually do what good boyfriends do and talk it out with their girls. He got up, unable to help a purely self-indulgent stretch, mostly for her benefit (it worked; he smirked as her eyes trailed the length of his lean body), and brought his dishes to the sink, placing them there to be done later, probably by him. (Vie hated doing dishes, and it was the least he could do.) She was making tea, shyly glancing over at him in a manner reminiscent of how she’d reacted when they first started working together. Couldn’t have that.

Danny unabashedly draped himself over her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing his stubbled chin into her hair, making her giggle. She reached back to lightly brush against his ribs where he was ticklish, making him wheeze out a soft laugh in return. “You are impossible,” she grumbled fondly, punctuating the syllables in “impossible.” 

“I seem to remember that being in the ‘boyfriend’ job description.” Dan kissed her under the hollow of her ear where he knew she was sensitive.

“Ugh, stop that. It makes me want to curl up with you and do nothing all day.”

“Is that so bad? I could watch you play Pokemon over your shoulder.”

Vie hummed, sounding as though she was considering it, but shook her head. “As nice as that sounds, I’ve really got to get some stuff finalized today.”

“Aw.”

“If you really wanted, you could play Animal Crossing for me.”

“Tempting, but pass.”

“It was worth a try.” Vie shrugged as Danny squeezed her to him. 

Companionable silence as Vie prepared her tea. Dan perched his chin on top of her head, letting her drag him as she moved around the kitchen. It was…nice. Domestic. It felt like home, and it felt like something Danny could see himself doing in their future together.

“Bugs, can I ask you something?”

“Mmhm.”

“What’s on your mind?”

Vie froze under him and Dan nuzzled into her neck.

“Shit. I was trying not to ruin your day off.”

Danny chuckled. “Baby girl, nothing could ruin a day with you.”

Vie took a deep breath. “Okay.” She sighed. “Why didn’t you get up earlier? I mean, I know you’re not a morning person, but…”

“Oh.” Dan said quietly, stilling above her. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, which wasn’t something he felt, if he was honest, and then let go. “We’d…better sit down for this.”

~

“I…struggle with insomnia.” Dan spread his hands out on the table in a “and there you have it” gesture. “Sometimes, it lasts an hour, sometimes, I’m up all night. It, uh…messes with my sleep schedule.” He looked embarrassed to admit that.

Vie reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “Oh, Ly…why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She was fussing now, and she was dimly aware of sounding like a nag, but she couldn’t help it. She couldn’t bear to see others in pain, least of all him. If there was something she could do to help, she wanted to do it. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I could’ve sat up with you, watched Netflix or something.”

Dan shook his head. “I don’t want you up just because I’m up. That’s not fair.”

“It’s also not fair that you have insomnia, and all these other things that cause you pain, that I can’t help you with.” Vie said sternly. She was angry, and she could tell by the way he slumped in his chair that she sounded it, but…

She really did hate seeing him in pain. She wanted so desperately to help him.

Vie got up hesitantly and crossed over towards him. She hated asking to sit on his lap, ever aware of their weight difference, but Dan honestly didn’t seem to mind it, and he’d said before that being close to her mattered more than the slight discomfort of supporting her. So she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sighing into his neck, until he pulled away from the table so she could sit across his knees. Almost as soon as she’d sat down, his long arms enveloped her, making her feel safe and grounded. It was magical, to feel so protected and loved like she felt with him. 

Vie tilted her head to rest against his chest, her ear against his heart. Dan sighed above her, hugging her closer, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his waist. They sat like that together for what felt like ages, until Vie felt Dan shifting, and she looked up at him. “I want you to wake me up when you can’t sleep,” she said, determined. She knew what she wanted to do, and knew what she could do to alleviate his suffering, even if it was in a small, insignificant way.

Danny’s eyes were soft and tired, and his smile matched, but he pressed his lips to her forehead, conceding. “Okay, Bug.”

“All the time, I mean.” Vie clarified. “Not just for tomorrow, or this week, or this month. Forever.” Her sharp eyes watched his sleepy ones. “Deal?”

Dan snorted. “I mean, I guess? Yeah, sure. Deal.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “But…I’m not always nice, you know. Not when I’m…”

“You wouldn’t be.” Vie told him. “I understand. You’d be overtired, over-stimulated…it’s not like I’ve never seen you like that.” She pressed her lips against his, kissing him sweetly. Sometimes, words couldn’t communicate as well as passion. So as she kissed him, she kept her movements gentle and caring, showing him tenderness.

Danny could certainly understand it, because he was a little emotional when they parted. He hugged her to steady himself, sighing into her shoulder. “Thank you,” he said softly. “No one’s ever offered to help me through it.”

Vie hugged him back. “I’ve got you, Ly,” she soothed, tracing patterns on his back. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may have a part 2 if I decide to write one :3
> 
> Written mostly because I don't like it when others suffer and I can't fix it. Yep yep. 
> 
> Also, I know Dan said in Dark Souls that he wakes up anytime between 6AM and 2PM, but as the example he gave suggested he's more of a late riser than an early one, I went with that for the purpose of this story.


End file.
